


堕

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	堕

“好奇吗？对外面的世界……”  
“但哥哥已经帮你试过了，太肮脏了，所以不可以。”  
这就是一场我甘心沦入的堕落。  
——  
沉沉的黑夜笼罩降临，嚣哗于地面之下的车水马龙，置于百米之上的冷寂套间，就像隔阂的两个完全不同的世界。  
无声撩动窗帘的城市热气丝丝缕缕地抚摸似的拂过柔软的大床上趴跪着的人生着潮红的身体，带走滴落的一丝汗气，又生出一丝，仿佛重复的无限梦魇。  
“哥哥，为什么……这样对我……”  
他伏在那人的身下，埋首在自己冒着细汗的臂弯里，喘息中哑着声音质问着身后的人，纤长的眉睫剧烈抖动着，晕出一抹淡淡的湿意。  
“乖，艺兴乖……”男人舔咬着他雪白的脆弱后颈，压着他的手的手指更加用力地扣入，十指交合仿佛要彻底融合。  
男人急促的呼吸间染着一股子浓烈的酒味，动作疯狂地不似平时那个疼惜自己的人，每一次的顶入抽出都如一个噬毒了的人，不见任何分寸，只想一遍一遍占有，标记。  
你只能是我的，为什么不爱哥哥，哥哥已经忍不住了，忍不住去让你去恨哥哥了……  
“啊……疼……”  
长着薄茧的修长手指顺着他的脖子顺着脊骨一寸一寸划过，在洁白的肌肤上画上一道明显的红迹，像是专属奴印不容任何拒绝。  
指尖停顿在瘦削凸起的尾锥骨，开始一圈圈刮蹭打转，疼痛与快感沿着神经急速前进，在混乱的脑海中爆出一片片烟花，他晃了晃神，那一瞬间眼前好像真的出现了升空的烟花，噼里啪啦地吸走了沉沦禁忌的灵魂。  
“好奇吗？对外面的世界……”耳旁男人的声音仿佛从深渊中传来，又拉他堕入另一个地狱，极乐的地狱。  
好奇……很好奇。他不知道从哪里来的力气，撑起手臂开始挣扎起来，却被男人紧扣住腰肢，狠狠压向胯间。  
男人怜惜地抚摸着他开始流泪的眼睛，眼睛里的心疼是丝毫造不了假的，沙哑的声音一点点响起，彻底束缚住他这只金丝雀最后的极少自由。  
“但哥哥已经帮你试过了，太肮脏了，所以不可以。”  
乖乖在我的怀里就永远不会受伤。  
我都是因为爱你。别怪我，我的宝贝……


End file.
